Plankton!
Chill Out - The Surfdusters (title card) *Titi De Paris - Daniel Janin (opening) *Heavenly Voices (b) - David Farnon (shot of Krabby Patty) *Death Trap - Gregor F. Narholz ("That Krabby Patty is haunted!") *Phantom Train - The Surfdusters (Plankton revealed) *The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka - Chelmsford Folk Band (Plankton thrown back to Chum Bucket) *Holiday Dream - Max Mahlmann (that night...) *Haunted Surf - The Surfdusters ("Psst... young man.") *Background Blues - Otto Sieben ("I just want to talk.") *Black Stockings - David Lindup (Plankton drooling) *Drama Link (d) - Hubert Clifford (SpongeBob gasps) *Verve - Jack Shaindlin (dramatic music played on record) *Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill (SpongeBob in bed) *Haunted Surf - The Surfdusters (Plankton disguised as a flower) *The Alphabet Song (a) - Peter Gosling (wrong side of record) *Verve - Jack Shaindlin (dramatic music again) *House of Horror - W. Merrick Farran (Plankton in SpongeBob's head) *Phantom Train - The Surfdusters (SpongeBob wakes up) *Monks © - Dave Hewson (SpongeBob talking in Plankton's voice) *Shock ® - Dave Hewson ("Something must be wrong with my brain!") *Shock (u) - Dave Hewson ("Plankton! What kind of friend are you?") *Phantom Train - The Surfdusters (Squidward faints) *The Nightmare Begins (a) - John Devereaux (Plankton's lab) *Verve - Jack Shaindlin (dramatic music on record) *Enter the Villain - Chris Payne, Paul Rogers (Plankton's analyzer) *Panic Stricken - Chris Payne, Paul Rogers ("This little piggy brought home a Krabby Patty.") *Heavenly Voices (b) - David Farnon (SpongeBob's last words) *Maui Beach - Hans Haider (SpongeBob describing the Krabby Patty) *Hilo March - George de Fretes (ending) Bonus: Procrastination *Hawaiian Sting 6 (title card) *Horlepiep - Jan Rap (opening) *On the Beach - Kapono Beamer ("I'm about to write the greatest essay of all time." *? (carnival) *Glory Road - Sam Fonteyn ("But I must press onward.") *Glissando (g) - Skaila Kanga, Richard Myhill ("I'll be one step closer to my driver's license!") *Glissando (h) - Skaila Kanga, Richard Myhill ("Oh, yeah...") *? (drum roll) *Vibe Sting music by Nicholas Carr ("I know!") *Steve's March - Sam Spence (calisthenics) *Mambo Fantastico - - Gerhard Narholz (squeaking chair) *Honolulu March - George de Fretes (feeding Gary) *Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight (SpongeBob cleaning everything) *Dramatic Cue (h) - Ronald Hanmer ("10:00?!") *Dance of the Fumblers - Sam Spence (montage of SpongeBob writing) *Tympup A and Raspberry C - Sammy Burdson, John Charles Fiddy ("The...") *Stepping into Danger - Mike Sunderland ("Let's see, only 799 words to go." *Thrift Shop (SpongeBob calls Patrick) *Stepping into Danger - Mike Sunderland (SpongeBob choking) *Hawaiian Sting 6 (SpongeBob looks in the refrigerator) *Dramatic Cue (e) - Ronald Hanmer ("How did he know I'm supposed to be writing an essay?" *Strange Goings-On - Dick Stephen Walter (SpongeBob goes back into his house) *The Plot Thickens - Dick Stephen Walter (news on TV) *Vibe Sting (Hey, SpongeBob, over here!") *Terror by Night - Hubert Clifford (SpongeBob running back to his desk) *Flight in Panic 1 - Gregor F. Narholz (SpongeBob's house on fire) *Unpreventable - Gregor F. Narholz ("It's almost 9:00!") *Harp Ding ("Feeding your snail is something not to do at a stoplight!") *Horlepiep - Jan Rap ("Mrs. Puff, I'm finished!") *Keel Row - Brian Peters (ending)